Надежда розы
by BelikovForeverBabeyy
Summary: A One-Shot, Rose Hathaway well loved and pursued by men, manages to pick a guy that is everything she doesn't want, but what makes rose stay? Why does she put up with him and who will be her prince and come to the rescue? (Title:The hope of a Rose)


**This Little story came to me just yesterday and I knew I had to write it. This is a one-shot and it is complete. The reactions to the story will depend if there is a sequel. All rights and ownership of characters mentioned in this fan fiction belongs to Richelle Mead. This fan fiction in all Human.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Ashleigh**

**xo**

A large cluster of people, most of them in suits crammed their way into the small and peaceful little café, with the calming atmosphere they all seemed to slow and calm down. Even with the rush of the morning traffic and the busy sidewalks, the café seemed secluded like it didn't belong in the large and over populated city.

Rose stayed sitting at her little table for one, her eyes guided from person to person as each one moved past the large open window of the café. Some pushed past others in a fast speed walk, others fought over taxis. She slowly and calmly sipped her coffee. The large skyscrapers soared high in the sky and rose knew and understood why New York was so loved but she wasn't where she wanted to be, she wanted to be at home cuddled up on the couch with Dimitri and watching a John Wayne, not because she wanted to but because she wanted to make him happy. It hadn't always been that way. Things used to be horribly bad.

TWO YEARS EARLIER

The rain fell heavily against the large windows of the empty house, she didn't know why she was there. Although at the start she chose this life, she chose him. She knew with all her heart that she didn't want it. She didn't want Adrian or his abuse. If it weren't for her best friend she would have left long ago.

Christian Ozera is a strange guy, his lack of enthusiasm and his overly snarky attitude draw people away from him. But on the first day of college when Rose sat alone at the other girls stared and whispered Christian was there goofy grin covering his face. His exact words

"Hey you, wanna sit with me?" that was what had started this. Rose and Christian became inseparable. Rose was utterly and completely sure that Christian was the one guy that would never leave her side even through everything.

So when Christian got sick, the cancer was getting worse and fast rose had to do all she could to help. It was only a week after that she met Adrian for the first time. He was charming and goofy. Things that rose liked, She said no to him out of her love and responsibility to Christian every time he asked, Christian was her main priority he always came first.

Rose struggled to help Christian's only living relative, His aunt, to help pay for his medicine. Though it was tough rose put a few extra shifts in at the dojo she worked at and offered to give private lessons to children at their homes. This awarded her a few extra hundred dollars at the end of every week. All that money went straight to Christian.

It was about three months after Christian started his chemo that rose finally agreed that she would go on a date with Adrian, things were looking up for Christian., They had found the cancer early and it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Adrian had met Christian and had seemed perplexed at the idea of Rose having him as her best friend. But he none the less kept his mouth shut.

The months dragged on and Christian was healthy again and almost back to himself. Rose had agreed with his aunt that he should live with one of them for the first few months before moving back into his apartment alone. Rose agreed that he could live with her.

Then that's when it started Rose had been dating Adrian for about 6 months. He seemed sweet and charming and everything was perfect then when Christian came to live with rose, Adrian stopped calling and texting. Rose waiting six days before going over to his house. Adrian's face was of pure anger when he finally opened the door.

"What do you want?" his voice came out hard and with disgust, her sadness raised with her anger.

"No contact for six days then that's what I get?" rose shook her head in a disappointed manor. She turned to walk away but Adrian grabbed her arm and yanked her into the house.

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" he had a look on his face that she had never seen before. His eyes were filled with pure hatred and rage.

She ripped her hand from his grip and left the house not turning back. It was two days later that Adrian turned up on her doorstep pleading at her with his apology. He explained that he had drunk a lot and he was under a lot of stress at work and reacted in a horrible way.

Rose didn't know what it was but she had a large undying soft spot for Adrian, he seemed so forgivable and loveable that she believed that everything would be fine, he just needed someone to keep him calm.

It was only a day later that Adrian returned to rose asking for her to move in, Christian over hearing the convocation made plans to live with his aunt and leave rose to live her life without holding her back. Rose reluctantly begged him to stay but he had made up his mind and just like rose he was stubborn and wouldn't change his mind.

Everything was great rose lived with Adrian and they were both happy or so it seemed. Things started to change. Adrian would come home and go straight into the study, he wouldn't come out until dinner and even then he'd take it and return there. Rose began to worry .

She surprised him one night with a candle lit dinner in his office. He rushed in not realizing rose was in there and slammed the door behind him. When he finally saw her his eyes turned an extremely dark shade of green his cheeks heated up becoming angry. His arm lashed out and he grabbed her by her forearm and shook her around before throwing her to the floor in a large heap.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE!"

rose dint answer she simply stood up and left. She tried to do something nice not only for him but for her too, Christians cancer had come back . She need Christian. Even though he was often snarky and seemed dumb when situations became serious he became the smart level headed one of the pair. He knew how to handle situations.

After that the abuse became more violent and rose let it happen thinking that he would stop drinking and become more of a responsible adult.

Rose was going to leave she had her bags packed, money for a hotel. Everything was ready and booked. But he came home early and he knew straight away what her intentions were.

Adrian dragged her up the stairs locking her in the bathroom, the only room with no window.

Rose could hear Adrian's breathing on the other side of the door, as she stayed silent.

Rose listened to him talk about how much he loved her and why she should stay and not give up on their relationship.

He unlocked the door and rose stepped free, making her way towards the door but before she could even open the door words left his mouth she never thought she'd ever hear.

"You come back here you love me and stay with me or Christian he dies" her head whipped around to face him =, her hair swinging around her shoulders.

"you wouldn't , and you couldn't"

"Oh but I could you see my dad is a business man and has befriended all of the hospital stuff of all the hospitals in the area, so with that much power I'm sure I could get them to stop Christians chemo, which means bye bye Christian"

Rose knew all she had to do was get her and Christian on to a plane and somewhere she would not be found.

"And we own international hospitals too, give up rose, You cant play a player, when they've already played you"

Adrian's little speech rose's anger and she stomped off. Her immediate thoughts went to Christian, she walked to hers and Adrian's bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Rose's uneven breathing turned even and rose fell into deep sleep.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Rose still lived with Adrian as his own personal beating bag. But some nights he would return as the old Adrian and just want to snuggle up on the couch, but that was only occasionally. Most nights he would return drunk and immediately start to yell at rose.

She bared it thinking of Christian who still remained sick, although rose worked at a dojo and knew how to defend her self she knew that by fighting back Christian could lose his life.

Dimitri Belikov had always been a quite and observing man. He payed close attention to his surroundings and often noticed things that others didn't. He is a 6 foot, Russian who works at the dojo with rose. His looks instantly attracted all women but nit the one he wanted. He had been working with Rose Hathaway for almost 2 years now and he had hardly muttered a word to her but it was the same vice versa.

When Dimitri turned up to work rose was always already there at the mats stretching, she was never late and always focused on the task she was doing. When he entered the dojo rose's deep brown eyes latched on to his. He smiled his charming smile and her and she looked away with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

For weeks this went on, both of them stealing glances at each other, Dimitri's affection for rose growing immensely. But dimitri soon started to notice that rose would come to work in the mornings with skin coloured stockings under her shorts and large jackets during the hot summer days in New York, this aroused Dimitri's suspicion ion that something wasn't going right for rose that was putting her in harms way.

One afternoon before lunch break rose and Dimitri agreed to spar, the fight becoming hard and intense, clothes started to get ripped and torn.

Rose's jacket arm got torn off in the fight exposing her bruised arms, dimitri instantly stopped and stared not knowing what to do.

He was handsome and nice and caring all the things that make me fall in love with someone. But the look in Dimitri's eyes as he stared at me was making my heart break. They held worry and pity, which made me angry. I was alive and only taking a few hits and Christian was in a hospital everyday fighting for his life, if I do this for him then he gets the best doctors and a larger chance to make it through.

A month had passed and rose knew that dimitri was silently watching over her trying to discover her secret, but finally after months and months she cracked.

She had just returned home and Adrian was already there.

"Where have you been?" Adrian didn't look up from his vodka. He just stared into it never looking away.

"at work" rose voice came out hoarse and flat, this seemed to annoy Adrian.

He flew from his chair, dropping his drink to the floor in the process. His arm swung out and he slapped her face, he then shoved her to the ground smashing her head to the floor, the room began to spin and rose knew she held no chance with a concussion. But she still leapt from the ground only for Adrian to grab her arm and drag her up the stairs. He pushed her on to the bed. Rose knew what he was trying to do. In the pit of hate she had placed him in, she had deprived him of sex but she was sure he was getting it from someone else.

Adrian hit rose across the face again making her dizziness increase before forcing her mouth open and forcing a pill down her throat. She swallowed it with anger. He had drugged her and with her concussion and her now numb body she could do nothing but lay there and watch as he stripped her clothes off.

A WEEK LATER

It was a week later that rose got a visit from Christian at the dojo. He seemed happy and healthy and told rose that he had once again over come the cancer. She knew he could do it with his strong fierce attitude, she knew he would make it.

With Christian healthy again rose made the decision to leave Adrian once and for all. She headed home ready to say goodbye to Adrian forever.

The drive seemed faster that day, excitement buzzed through rose as she pulled up. She quickly taking two stairs at a time she made it to her room and packed all her clothes away. She was happy to finally be out of there. Ready to start heading out the door and then Adrian arrived.

"where you think your going?" he slurred at her, she shook her head and stared at him.

"I'm leaving you, I do not want this" he stared at her with non belief and let out a laugh.

"you think you can leave just like that? What about Christian?"

"he is better and healthy" she watched him as his plan unravelled and anger rose into his green eyes.

He lunged at her fury shining in his eyes. She quickly stepped back but tripped over her bag making her crash to the floor. Adrian instantly on top of her smashing fist fists into her face. Rose swung her leg up to smash her leg into in-between his legs. He buckled and rolled away in pain.

As she jumped to her feet Adrian quickly recovered and shoved her into the wall before throwing her back into the ground. Rose stayed on the floor until he got close before kicking his feet out from under him causing his head to smash against the floor.

"Roza?" rose's head whipped around to stare at him, there Dimitri stood in her open door way with a confused look. To distracted by Dimitri Rose didn't realise Adrian's foot until it made contact with her temple. She screamed in pain as ringing echoed through her ears. Eventually she passed out due to the intense pain.

Dimitri pulled up at rose's house sensing something wrong, the door was wide open and he could see all kinds of bags waiting in the doorway. He made the small trek to the front door and what he saw both confused and angered him. But before he could register anything he saw adrian's foot swing out and kick roe in the temple.

Rose's screams broke Dimitri's heart as he panicked, with no clue on what to do.

PRESENT DAY

Dimitri rounded the corner and saw rose still waiting in the same little café he had left her in before his meeting. He smiled as their eyes met.

Rose exited the café meeting Dimitri on the sidewalk

"how'd we do comrade?"

"they want to set up a dojo here in new york" Dimitri knew rose didn't want to be here where all the memories were left, she wanted to be at home in Montana, far from her past and everything in it. The only thing she kept close was Christian and I think that's all she ever wanted. To know he was close and safe.

"Don't worry love, I said no. Now lets go home" it didn't matter if Dimitri didn't get to expand his new dojo, he wanted what was best for rose and what ever would make her happy.

"Really are you sure comrade?"

"100% my Roza" a large grin covered her face as she became excited.

"Good, cause I don't think I'd like to raise our baby in a large city like this" As the words left her mouth Dimtri's face whipped around to face her.

This was it, everything bad was over. This was their new beginning and no one deserved it more.


End file.
